The Uzamaki Toad Sage
by therron93
Summary: During the battle with the Kyuubi no Kistsune Minato summons Fukasuku and begs him to raise Naruto in the land of the toads. How will this affect the Naruto Universe? Read to find out. Naruto X FemUchiha oc My first story
1. prologue

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters

**Summary: **During the battle with the Kyuubi no Kistsune Minato summons Fukasuku and begs him to raise Naruto in the land of the toads. How will this affect the Naruto Universe? Read to find out.

_**AN: the story will be updated when i can so don't be surprised if it takes a wile between updates i will work on the story when i can**_

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
_"**speaking of higher beings"**  
_**'thinking of higher beings'**_

**The Uzamaki Toad Sage**

"**Suiton: Teppou Dama!"**shouted Gamabunta, the legendary boss of the Toad Clan, as he shot 2 compressed water balls at the at the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was on rampage of death and destruction, attacking the ninja village of Konoha. But the water attack could do nothing to the greatest demon on the Earth. Also, his time on the battlefield was quickly coming to the end. "**How much more time do you need, Minato? It isn't a picnic holding him off I'm almost out of chakra!**" Gamabunta said, looking towards approaching kyuubi no kitsune

"Ten seconds." Said the man standing on the top of Gamabunta's head, Minato Namikadze, Forth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. In his arms was a child, his son Naruto Uzumaki. Minato put the boy down and bit his thumb then started forming hand seals. "kuchiousu no jutsu**" **shouts Minato asa small elderly frog appears on Gamabunt's head.

"**Minato-chan why have you called me here?" **questions the small elderly toad.

"Fukasaku-sensei I need you to take Naruto back to Mebokuzan Mountain with you after I seal the Kyuubi into him. Please train him in the shinobi and sage arts. I fear that if he remains here he will become the scapegoat for the village's pain and hatred for the fox." Minato pleaded with the elder toad

"**Very well Minato-chan I will take him with me after the sealing but enough chitchat you have a fox to seal."**Said Fukasaku looking at the Kyuubi.

Minato turned his attention back to the fox and started to perform hand seals at a quick pace before shouting out "Shiki Fūjin!" The battlefield stilled as a cold chill ran up all those presents' back as the ghostly form of the Shinigami appeared behind Minato. Even the Kyuubi no Kitsune in mid rampage was frozen in place by the sight of the God of Death.

"**Why have you summoned me mortal?"** questioned the ghostly deity has it stared at its summoner.

Gathering his courage Minato turned to face the Shinigami, "I beg you to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into my son to stop his rampage. I know the price of summoning you here and I will gladly give you my soul as long as the Kyuubi is stopped."

**"Very will mortal I will seal the fox but after I'm done your soul is mine."**Replied the Shinigami before it turned its attention to the Kyuubi, who was frozen in the same place it was when the Shinigami first appeared. **"Now come to papa fur ball!"**laughed the Shinigami as it dragged the Kyuubi's soul and power out of it's body before placing it inside the body of the babe in Fukasuku's arms. With the sealing complete the Shinigami again turned its attention back on Minato, **"Now that's done its time to pay up mortal." **And with that the Shinigami vanished.

**"Fukasuku-sensei please raise him well and bring him back to Konoha when he is old enough to become a Genin" **Minato pleaded as his soul left his body before he colasped on GamaBunta's head.

**"Bunta-chan lower Minato's body and I to the ground please."**commanded Fukasuku in a solemn voice. Gamabunta heeding the older toads command picked them up with his tounge and lowered them to the ground before he disappeared in a giant cloud of white smoke returning to Mebokuzan Mountain. It was at this point the Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived on the heavily battered battlefield.

"**Sarutobi-san Minato requested that I take Naruto-chan here with me to Mebokuzan Mountain for his own safety as you know how humans are towards things they don't understand. Naruto will return when he is of age to become a Genin so until then."**Fukasuku said before vanishing into a puff of smoke taking Naruto with him back to Mebokuzan Mountain.

'_Well this saves me from paperwork and telling the council about Naruto.'_Thought Sarutobi as he left the battlefield with Minatos Body towards Konoha. It would be 13 years before Naruto would return to Konoha.

* * *

**10 Minutes later at Mebokuzan Mountain**

"**Who's child did you kidnap this time!" **Shouted Shima , Fukasuku's wife and fellow Sage, as she spotted Fukasuku enter their home with Naruto in his arms.

"**Damn it woman I didn't steal someones child, what the hell gave you that idea anyway, this kid is Minato's son!"**Fukasuku shouted at his wife who started twitching dangerously.

**BAM**

**"OW woman!" **cried Fukasuka as Shima Struck him across the head.

"**Don't you take that tone with me!"**Shima shouted a Fukasuku as he was holding his head from Shima's blow. Shima calmed down and asked, in a cold voice that promiced Fukasuku pain if his answer didn't satisfy her, "**Why is Minato's child here with you Pa he should be in Konoha?"**

"**He is here with me Ma because Minato asked me to take him with me back to Mount Mebokuzan after the sealing to help protect the boy. He has also asked me to train the boy in the shinobi arts and when he is old enough to become a Genin to take him back to Konoha."**Said Fukasuke while praying to Kami-sama that his wife won't kill him. Luck was on his side as Shima's expression warmed as she took Naruto out of Fukasuku's arms and began to rock him back and forth. The next 13 years would be interesting for the toads of Mebokuzan as they raised the blond maelstrom into a fine young man and Shinobi.

**Teppou Dama:** Bullet: A Water Release technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shots it out into a spherical projectile.


	2. Chapter 1: Konoha, Genin, Teams

**To those who reviewed**

Thanks for your impute billy13579 it was helpful andThe Curse of the Damned I made this chapter long just for you.

****

Disclaimer

: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters wish I did though

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
_"**speaking of higher beings****/Iruka's 'demon head' speaking****"**  
_**'thinking of higher beings'**_

**Chapter 1 Konoha, Genin, Teams**

* * *

**13 years after the events of October 10****th**

"**Uzumaki Naruto where the hell did you hide my sake, you little bastard! Just wait until I get a hold of you!"** Gamabunta's voice raged, shattering the peaceful dusk at Mount Mebokuzan.

"**Naruto-chan how did you do it this time?"** questioned an amused Fukasuku as he and his wife Shima looked at the 13 years old blond sitting across from them in their home in Mebokuzan.

The blond was sitting with a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head, "I may have pulled a small prank on Gamabunta by switching his sake with sea water." The look on Fukasuku's face was one of amusement while Shima had a look of annoyance as they looked at the blond prankster in front of them.

Naruto had grown well under the watchful eyes of the toads during his 13 years with them. He was 5 feet tall and his training with the toads had built up defined muscles that said one thing, he was built for speed. Naruto had grown his hair out much like his fathers and in his black tank top, AMBU style pants, a black trench coat with white flames on the bottom edge, and black sandals, he looked like a miniature version of his father.

Naruto has known who his father was since the age of 6 when Fukasuku and Shima deemed he was old enough to know about his heritage though they swore him to secrecy after they had told him. Jiraya was occasionally at Mebokuzan, usually reversed summoned there by Fukasuku or Shima to help with Naruto's training which he gladly agreed to assist in when the elder toads told him that Naruto was Minato's son. Though Shima kept a watchful eye on Jiraya unless he tries to corrupt Naruto into a pervert.

"**Naruto-chan I have news for you, in 2 weeks time you will be returning to Konoha with me to talk with Sarutobi-san about you taking the Genin exams. So for the next 2 weeks we will be teaching you about Konoha's customs and how to enteract with your people since Jiraya-chan did a poor job of teaching you the proper ways to behave in society."** Explained Fukasuku to Naruto who was thrilled to return to the village he was born in. Little did Naruto know was that these 2 next weeks would be the most boring in his life.

* * *

Konoha 2 weeks later

It was midday in Konohagakure no Sato as the villagers and shinobi were enjoying the peaceful day, well all of them except for 1. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was stuck in his office battling the bane of all of those in a position of power, the infernal paperwork.

"Alright you smug bastard I know you grow in size every time I look away." growled Sarutobi Hiruzen as he glared at the stack of paper in front of him willing it to burst into flames. A flash of movement caught his eye as he looked out the window seeing a bird fly by. As he turned back to his paperwork his eyes widened in horror. A high-pitched scream was heard all over Konoha as the Hokage saw that the stack of paper had doubled in size. The hidden AMBU could only sweat drop at the Hokage's antics as Sarutobi cried in the corner of his office.

A spike of chakra was felt in the office as a cloud of smoke appeared as if someone just used a summoning. As the smoke cleared the forms a blond teen and an elderly frog could be seen.

"**Well Sarutobi-dono is the paperwork getting to you again?" **questioned a chucking Fukasuku as he watched the Sandaime recover from his shock due to the paperwork and their sudden arrival.

'Yes! Saved by the blond and the toad' happily thought Sarutobi as he composed himself to speech with the elder sage in front of him, paperwork forgotten.

"Good morning, Fukasaku-sama" Replied Hokage. "I take it that the teen with you is Naruto?" Both toad and boy in question nodded.

"**Yes. He is Uzumaki Naruto.**" Toad elder said to Hokage.

"Good morning to you, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen greeted. After Naruto greeted Hokage, Sarutobi for a minute or so was looking through papers on his desk, before he found what he was looking for. "These are forms for registration as Konoha citizen. Please, fill them in." Hokage pointed to the table in the corner of his office. Naruto nodded and went there to complete his current task. When boy started filling in those damn papers, the Hokage asked the toad elder. "What you can tell me about Naruto, Fukasaku-sama?"

"**Please, move you ANBU ninja out for the time we're speaking. And place silencing jutsu.**" Hokage nodded and did as Fukasaku said. **"As Jiraya-chan has probably already told you this boy is Namikaze Minato's son and jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who's presence Naruto-chan is aware of, but for his safety this information should not leave this room."**

True." Sarutobi agreed. "What about his abilities?"

"**He was trained by myself and several other toads since he was four. He was taught basic skills like tree climbing and water walking, and He is well versed in our taijutsu style but his greatest strength lies with ninjutsu. Naruto-chan has 2 elemental affinities that he can use. The one he has the most skill in is suiton, as he is able to rival the ****Nidaime Hokage's skill with suiton jutsus, and his second affinity is fuuton, which he has a strong affinity for as well. Naruto-chan has also signed the Toad Contract as well as what he has learned from Jiuaya-chan as well. ****Naruto, given his... circumstances, has great amount of chakra, he can summon Gamabunta twice already, and because of that his chakra control is, let's say, horrible.****" **TheHokage nodded in understanding. "**Due to his horrible control he had a difficult time getting the henge and kawarimi down but was completely unable to do the bunshin until Jiraya-chan taught him the Kage bunshin to rectify the problem."** Fukasuku explained to a rather impressed Hokage.

"You mentioned that he has 2 affinities, does he know any jutsus for them?" questioned an intrigued Sarutobi.

"**Lets see,"** said Fukasuku taking a thinking pose, "**He has mastered 6 suiton jutsus them being: ****suijinheki no jutsu,****suikoudan no jutsu, ja no Kuchi no justsu, mizu Kamikiri no jutsu, suirou no jutsu, and teppou dama no jutsu. As for fuuton jutus he's mastered 3: kaze no yaiba no jutsu, daitoppa no jutsu, and reppuushou no jutsu."**

"Impressive though I thought you would teach him more than 9 jutsus though since he's been with you for over 13 years." Stated Sarutobi.

"**True we could have taught him many more jutsus than that, but I believe that 1 jutsu mastered is more valuable and powerful than 10 un-mastered jutsus."** Fukasuku explained to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Interesting viewpoint. Has he ever used Kyuubi's power before?"

"**Kyuubi's yokai gives him great regeneration and healing abilities, but I've never felt demon's powers being used for anything else... This boy has incredible stamina and I think that this also has something to do with Kyuubi.**" Sarutobi again nodded, as he agreed with toad elder. "**One year ago we also started his sage training.**"

"Already?" The Hokage asked a bit surprised. "You trained him as a sage? He is only eleven now."

"**I don't see a problem there. Naruto-chan was raised in a close contact with nature. Even so, his sage training isn't complete yet: he can use only sage taijutsu now. No senpou ninjutsu or genjutsu. Those will be taught when he is at least fifteen though his normal techniques' power is greatly enhanced when he's in sage mode.** "

"OK..." The Hokage sighed. "What do you think his current level is?"

"**He is strong enough to defeat an average Jounin in a match of brute force and he often does unpredictable moves, but he's very straightforward and lacks actual battle experience, spars are only spars after all, so I'll say that he is ay average Chuunin as of now.**"

"I finished, Hokage-sama." Naruto came back with his forms filled.

"Good, Naruto-kun, here you go." Sarutobi gave boy a pair of keys, some money and several more papers. "For now you'll live in apartment complex not far from academy. You'll be given scholarship till you graduate. It is not very big, but it should be enough. Papers are for landlord of apartment complex and for ninja academy." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Do you need any supplies for academy?" Naruto shook his head while touching scroll in his pants' pocket. "Then, I think, you can join academy tomorrow, classes start at 7 in the morning."

"Hai. May I leave?" Hokage nodded.

"**Before you go, one thing, Naruto-kun.**" Fukasuku spoke. "**I know, that this will be hard for you, but try not to show your real skills. And say nothing about your father and Kyuubi.**"

"Hai, Fukasuku-sensei."

"**Good. If you'll need the toads' help, feel free to summon us.**" Toad elder instructed his charge**. "Now get out of here lad."**

"Goodbye, Fukasuku-sensei, Hokage-sama." Naruto calmly walked out of Hokage's office and closed the door. Twenty seconds later Sarutobi could hear Naruto running at an incredible speed.

"Kid's got spirit!"

"**You have no idea…."**

* * *

As Naruto exited Hokages office and closed the door, he put everything old man gave him in empty storage scroll and then ran out building. Streets of Konoha were pretty crowded, so running towards his apartment was difficult, but remembering his sensei's words, Naruto never took to the roofs.

Once Naruto arrived he was greeted by the sight of an old, five story building with pale yellow walls. His apartment was on the fifth floor. It was small, but looked comfy. There was a bedroom, Kitchen combined with the living room, and a toilet and bathroom. Naruto unsealed his belongings from the scroll and laid them out. When he finished this, Naruto went to the landlord and paid for the first month. Then, with the money he had left, Naruto went to buy food to the nearest shop. Once this was done Naruto returned home making himself dinner before heading to bed. Tomorrow would be his first day in the academy.

Naruto was up early getting ready for the academy, as he needed to stop by the principle's office to hand him the paperwork from the Hokage to register for the class. Once he was finished he left the principles office to find his class but unfortunately for the blond he got lost in the halls. After wandering the halls for about 10 minutes Naruto was approached by a man in the standard Chuunin outfit with a horizontal scar on his face.

"You lost kid?" the Chuunin asked.

"Yeah I can't seem to find room 304. Do you by any chance know where it is, my name's Usumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto replied grateful for the help.

"Umino Iruka, I'm the sensei for that class you are that new student Hokage-sama told me about" Iruka said smiling at the young blond. "Just fallow me and I will introduce you to the class." Iruka started to walk to his with Naruto right behind him. "Wait right here before I call you in." Iruka instructed when they reached the door to the classroom.

When Iruka entered into the classroom, his class was already chatting in a full voice, like lessons he had planned for the day were already finished.

"Silence!" No reaction. "Silence!" Still no reaction. "**I SAID SILENCE BRATS!**" Iruka's giant head shouted. This time class was silent in a second. "OK, class, you will be having a new student joining this class as of today." This got the attention of the class, as it was rare for someone to join the final year class this far into the year.

"We are the graduation class. Why will he join us, shouldn't he be with kids who just started academy?" Asked a boy with red triangular marks on his cheeks and little puppy on his head. Said puppy barked as he agreed with the boy.

Kiba, Hokage-sama himself checked his level. He is more than capable to study in this class." Iruka turned to the door. "You may enter." The door opened and a teen with blonde hair standing in every possible direction entered. Boy had bright blue eyes and three strange 'whisker like' marks on each cheek. He was dressed in a black tank top, AMBU style pants, a black trench coat with white flames on the bottom edge, and black sandals.

"Good morning." Naruto said politely.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself?" Asked Iruka. Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My parents were shinobi of Konoha, but both died during Kyuubi's attack, so I was raised and trained by my father's friends outside of the village and I came back here just yesterday. I like my sensei, training, toads, my friends, nature, ramen, and ero-sennin. I dislike people who think they are better than others and Ma's cooking." 'Thank you ero-sennin for smuggling in ramen for me!' "My hobbies are learning about seals with ero-sennin, training, and meditating. My dream for the future… I don't feel like telling you." Silence.

"...Thank you, Naruto. Why don't you go and take a seat next to Erza." Iruka said while pointing at an empty seat next to said person in the back row.

As Naruto walked to his seat he got a good look at the girl he was supposed to sit next to. She had black hair that came down just past her shoulders framing her face while her eyes were black like those of the Uchiha clan. She was dressed in a dark blue qipao dress with the Uchiha crest on the back, tight black shorts that came down to just abover her knees, blue fingerless gloves that came half way up to her elbow, and blue sandels.

As Naruto took his seat thoughts of the new student of the class varied.

'_He looks weak'_ Sasuke

'_Sasuke-kun is better'_ Ino/Sakura

'_He's alright'_ Kiba

'…..' Shino

'_Zzzzzzzz'_ Shikamaru

'_He, munch, looks, munch, cool, munch.'_ Choji

'_He's different'_ Hinata

_'This new boy is interesting' _Erza

As soon as Naruto took his seat Iruka entered lecture mode and started to teach about Konoha's history.

'_Seems like it is a history lesson now... It'll be interesting to see another point of view... But only if Iruka-sensei is as cool as Fukasaku-sensei.'_ But eventually Naruto found Iruka-sensei to be boring lector and soon fell asleep like the lazy Nara in front of him.

* * *

When bell for lunch break rang, Naruto tried to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped by dark-haired boy in blue T-shirt with Uchiha symbol and white shorts, surrounded by crowd of girls.

"Fight me." Said boy. Immediately whispers of 'Sasuke-kun is so-o-o-o cool' started.

"Why?" Naruto responded.

"How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that you loser!" Screamed two biggest fan girls of the Uchiha, a blond and pink haired banshees.

"I said fight me, dobe!" Roared the Uchiha boy, now identified as Sasuke.

"I'm not interested." Stated Naruto and tried to walk away, but before he could make his second step, he felt Sasuke's fist approaching his head. Naruto quickly leaned to the side causing Sasuke's fist miss its target. Naruto spun around at a speed that caught Sasuke off guard before ramming his knee into Sasuke's stomach causing the Uchiha to drop to his hands and knees gasping for breath. Naruto had already left the room before the Uchiha Sasuke fan club registered what happened.

* * *

Final lesson for that day was physical education, which started with ten laps around academy's stadium. After years of training at Mebokuzan this was easy for Naruto, who completed task with the second best time in history of academy, right after someone named Rock Lee who graduated previous year. Other exercises were also easy for Naruto... Second half of the lesson was assigned in pairs for spars.

Naruto was pared with Sakura who saw this as a chance to avenger 'her Sasuke-kun.' As soon as the match started Sakura charged Naruto and threw a punch aimed for Naruto's head. Her fist connected with thin air as Naruto dodged to the side before landing a devastating punch on her cheek ending the spar.

After Naruto's spar was over, Iruka approached him.

"I see that you don't use the academy taijutsu style." Iruka pointed out.

"Yea my sensei taught me this style while I lived with him." Naruto explained to Iruka

"I see, it's a rather impressive style nicely done learning it" Iruka complemented Naruto before he went over to Sakura and began to lecture her about not underestimating her opponent.

Naruto left the ring and sat down under a near by tree to watch the rest of the matches. As he was resting he noticed that Kiba was approaching him.

"I have to say new kid I'm impressed it takes guts to humiliate Sasuke-teme and his fan girls like that." Said Kiba as he took a seat next to Naruto. "Who knows you may be able to take the top spot in class away from him at this rate, bet he'll be real pissed if that happens ha ha. By the way names Inuzuka Kiba"

"Nice to meet ya Kiba, I'm glad than not everyone warships the prick. Why is he like that anyway?" Naruto asked Kiba who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's because of what his older brother did and how the civilians treat him" Interrupted a female voice. Both Naruto and Kiba turned their heads towards the new voice only to see Uchiha Erza leaning against the tree they were sitting under.

"What do you mean?" both Kiba and Naruto asked at the same time.

Erza sighed before continuing, "My cousin Itachi, Sasuke's older brother killed off the rest of the clan except for me and Sasuke. Sasuke was rather close to most of the clan so naturally he vowed revenge against Itachi causing Sasuke to want power more than anything and with him being the last male Uchiha the village pampers him giving him what ever he wants. You can see the end result of this" Erza said turning her gaze to her cousin as he crushed Choji in the sparring ring.

"Hold on Erza-san if the villagers treat Sasuke like royalty why don't they treat you the same since you're an Uchiha survivor as well?" Kiba asked clearly confused. "They seem to treat you like an average orphan."

Erza sighed again before answering Kiba's question. "It's because even before the massacre I was an outcast in the clan. I was orphaned at a young age and the clan members didn't see me as worth any of their time due to my status as an orphan even though I was an Uchiha. The only member of the clan that would even have anything to do with me was Itachi as he often dropped by the orphanage to talk to me or teach me some of the clan techniques; perhaps he spared me because he saw me as a little sister. The clan's massacre didn't affect me as much as it did Sasuke since the only member of the clan I even cared about was Itachi himself. Naturally the spotlight fell on Sasuke after the massacre as he was the clan head's son and the only survivor found in the complex since I was living at the orphanage at the time."

"I guess I have something in common with you Erza-san since I'm an orphan as well." Said Naruto. Erza smiled at Naruto before taking a seat with the boys to watch the rest of the matches.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Naruto started attending the academy. Naruto, Erza, and Kiba had become close friends over the past week often spending time and training together. Naruto had a few more one-sided fights with Sasuke and his fan girls though as time went on Sasuke tended to keep his distance from the trio. Today was a big day as today was the day that they would be grouped into Genin teams. The tests had been easy for the 3 though they purposely scored low in each category in order to hide their true skills.

The only noticeable thing to happen during test day was Mizuki's attempt to steal the forbidden scroll. Apparently he purposely failed one of the Uchiha fan girls and offered her a chance to learn a jutsu in the scroll to graduate and impress Sasuke. The girl made it as far as the Hokage's office before being caught. Upon being caught she told the Hokage about Mizuki's make up test resulting in Mizuki being hauled off by AMBU for a visit with Ibiki and Anko.

As Naruto, Kiba, and Erza took their seats Iruka entered the class with a scroll in his hands. After the usual fight with Ino and Sakura about who gets to sit with Sasuke and Iruka yelling at the to shut up and take a seat he began to list the teams. Naruto didn't pay attention to the teams being listed until after team six was named.

"Team 7 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Erza," Three cheers interrupted Iruka, "and Uchiha Sasuke." At this point 3 groans and 2 screams of not fair interrupted him. "Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 bill consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura your Jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in operation so we will move on to team 10, which will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. You are all dismissed for lunch. When lunch ends return to class to meet your sensies." Iruka shouted as the students filed out of the room.

The newly formed teams left the room to enjoy lunch little did they know about the trials their new senseis will put them through to earn their keep as shinobi.

* * *

**Jutsu translations, explanations, and rank **

**suijinheki no jutsu****: **Water Encampment Wall: This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water that can be up to 360° if necessary. This wall of water is especially efficient at stopping Fire Release techniques, B rank

**suikoudan no jutsu:** Water Shark Missile: Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique is a jutsu that forces water to attack the opponent in the form of a shark, B rank

**ja no Kuchi no justsu:** Snake's Mouth: This jutsu allows the user to summon a large amount of water. The water then transforms itself into the shape of a snake and crashes down on their enemy, literally swallowing them. After it has swallowed them it turns into a river that carries their enemy away, C rank

**mizu Kamikiri no jutsu:** Rising Water Slicer: This jutsu will create a fast jet of water that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock, C rank

**suirou no jutsu: **Water Prison: This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Clones can be used in place of the actual person, provided that the clone is the one that performed the technique, C rank

**teppou dama no jutsu:** Bullet: A Water Release technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shots it out into a spherical projectile, C rank

**kaze no yaiba no jutsu:** Blade of Wind: This jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, A rank

**daitoppa no jutsu:** Great Breakthrough: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough is a technique that creates a large explosion of wind from the user's location, easily leveling everything in its path, C rank

**reppuushou no jutsu: **Violent Wind Palm: A simple technique that sends a gust of concentrated wind at the opponent. When used with a weapon such as a shuriken the weapon can become fatal. Also if the technique is combined with another elemental Ninjutsu such as fire, it becomes deadly, D rank


End file.
